Sticky Notes & Vitamin Water
by startscribbling12
Summary: Roxas decided to drink Namine's last Vitamin Water. It was the worst mistake he could make. -for chibixbabe-


**Sticky Notes & Vitamin Water  
**by: startscribbling12  
-

I had invited my parents to come visit me this weekend during Spring Break. I didn't have enough money to pay for a train ride out to them, so I thought it would be best for them to come here. I lived at a boarding school. I had been attending it since sixth grade, only going home during the summer or during breaks. It wasn't bad here and I had made some interesting friends. My parents trailed behind me, talking up a storm on how nice they thought it was. They had only been here once back when I was eleven. Now I am seventeen and in my senior year.

"Namine." My mother stated and I turned around to face her. It was a bit chilly to be wearing what I was wearing. I had on a pair of tan shorts, a white tank top, and a navy plaid shirt. My big, black rimmed glasses where on my face. My blond hair was in a ponytail on the top of my head, strands falling out all over.

"What?" I asked in return, pulling my keys out of my purse as we stood to walk up into the building. My parents were sort of the strict type. I didn't understand where my personality came from since I was the easygoing, sarcastic type.

"What floor is your room on?"

"Thirteen." I responded as we walked through the empty halls. Every so often you would see a group of people, but most people left this week. I hated being the only one of my friends left here. Kairi had gone off with Sora to meet her family. Hayner and Olette went back to Twilight Town and Roxas went off somewhere. Probably back to Twilight town along with them. I sighed, pressing the button in the elevator to close the doors. My parents would ask me something every so often about how school was going and I informed them that I was doing well and had a fairly good GPA.

The doors opened and I stepped out, spinning the keys on my fingers. I had a little bounce in my step as I neared my door. When I got closer, however, I noticed another blond sitting on the floor across from the door. He had on black skinny jeans, a long blue button down, and a blue hat lightly placed on his head, tilted upwards. His blond bangs were pushed down almost over his eyes. The vans on his feet were untied, like he was trying to get comfortable.

"Roxas, why are you here, and more importantly, on the floor?" I asked him, resting a hand on my doorknob.

"I missed my train and left my keys in the room." He pointed behind him, pushing his cell phone back in his pocket. I rolled my eyes and unlocked my door, allowing my parents to walk inside.

"Want to hang in here?" I asked. He looked at me before nodding and jumping from his place on the floor. I walked in and threw my purse on the desk in my dorm room and Roxas took a spot on my chair while my parents sat on my bed. "Mom, dad. This is Roxas. He lives across the hall." Roxas waved, as did my parents.

"Nice to meet you." He told them, and they nodded. I sighed and pulled out a towel from my closet.

"I'm gong to take a shower and then we can go out to lunch." I told my parents before walking into the bathroom.

Roxas sat spinning in the chair for a while before my parents started to question him.

"So, what's your relationship with our daughter?" My dad asked. Roxas felt slightly uncomfortable but answered him regardless.

"We are just good friends. We irritate each other too much to be more than that."

"Like how?" My mother asked, getting interested. Roxas started to elaborate as he walked over to my mini fridge.

"I don't know. We get along when it's just us, but our personalities cause us to be cocky and sarcastic with one another." He leaned down and looked into the fridge and picked up the last Vitamin Water I had. "Oh—it's the last one." He snickered and stood up straight and looked at the bottle while my parents stared at him. "What's this?"

He turned the bottle around to find a sticky note attached to side. Staring at it confused, he read it.

**Namine's. Don't drink.**

"Oh yeah. Whatever, Nam." He said, confusing my parents with the name he called me. He ripped off the sticky note with a smirk on his face only to find another one right below it. His eyes narrowed.

**That means you Roxas.**

He laughed aloud at it and rolled his eyes. "Like you knew it was me."

**I did know it was you. Don't drink it.**

"What the hell?" My parents didn't like the use of language and narrowed their eyes at him.

**If you drink this you will regret it.**

"Oh yeah." He said sarcastically. Roxas decided that he wasn't going to pull off any more sticky notes and just pulled off the top and practically gulped the clear liquid in the bottle. He seem satisfied once the bottle was empty and threw the top in the garbage before going to pull off the rest of the sticky notes to humor himself.

**I knew you would drink it, bitch.**

Roxas raised an eyebrow and threw that sticky note down before looking at the last one.

**You are fucking going down for this.**

"Such language, Nam." He laughed to himself before tossing the bottle in the garbage just as I exited the bathroom in sweat pants and a tank top. "Nice sticky notes."

"Oh I know, right?" I said with a smile on my face. I walked over to the desk that he was sitting at, drying my hair as I walked. "Funny stuff."

"Why aren't you pissed? Normally you would throw me on the floor and beat on me." Roxas rolled away in the chair so there was some distance that he could run if he needed to. But the smile never left my face.

"Why would I be pissed?" I asked innocently.

"I drankyour last Vitamin Water." He exclaimed. I giggled and reached into my purse.

"I know!" I smiled. "That's why I took this out of the fridge." I pulled out a bottle of Vitamin Water from my purse. It was the same flavor as the one Roxas drank.

"But—how? That was the last one."

"No. I took it out before hand. This is the _real _last one." I smirked, taking a few sips.

"Then what the hell did I drink?" He yelled, getting close to my face. I forgot that my parents were in the room entirely.

"Two year old lemonade." I stated, drinking the Vitamin Water with a smirk on my face in front of him. His mouth was open and I saw panic go across his face. "Maybe that will teach you to ask, _bitch." _I laughed, rubbing his cheek and going back into the bathroom.

* * *

I DON'T OWN VITAMIN WATER!

Anyway, I had a dream about this, and **chibixbabe **and I talked about it yesterday and this was the final product. So, I dedicate it to her!

Review!


End file.
